face down
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: Eames says it like his name is meaningful. And when Arthur doesn't reply Eames drops his hand and wraps his arms around him. Arthur flinches and Eames releases him like he is fire. no non-con. arthur/oc arthur/eames
1. Broken

**This was inspired by the song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus by the same song. This will be slash.**

**Face Down**

Arthur gingerly pokes at the bruise forming over his ribs. He sighs _good, they aren't broken _he thinks. His hand are shaking but only slightly. This is something new to him, shock. Nothing has ever surprised him, he is too observant to be surprised. He can't understand how he could have missed the warning signs. True this relationship had gone south but they were never physical with each other. Arthur take one last look in the mirror. His hair is messy but that is the only evidence of the fight. He sighs again and turns off the bathroom light.

It's twelve oh two in the morning and he knows he wont get sleep tonight or rather this morning. He starts to erase the mess from their apartment. He pushes the kitchen table to center, rights the chairs, and starts sweep up glass from the center piece. Everything is right again except his ribs still hurt and his hands are still shaking. He clenches and unclenches them to make it stop. It twelve forty-two now. _At least I can get a couple hours of sleep in. _Arthur thinks as he heads towards their room. But he doesn't sleep. The pain in his ribs makes him uncomfortable. He lies awake thinking of what his next move will be, wishing he could just go to sleep. He knows that work will be stressful tomorrow. He knows his home life will be stressful too. He just cant get comfortable enough to sleep. The rest of his body is relaxed, his hands aren't shaking, but his ribs remind him that tonight wasn't like any other night and that tomorrow won't be either.

It's two fifteen by the time Arthur falls asleep.

Arthur is snapped awake by his alarm clock. It's six thirty-one. He hits the buzzer and silence fills the room. He gets up forgetting that his ribs are bruised and regrets it. The pain that sleep dulled comes back and so do the events of the previous night. It doesn't bother him like it did before. The shock of it has worn off and now he's simply angry and offended. _That bastard, _he thinks, _if he thinks he got away with it he's got another thing coming. _Arthur goes to his dresser and pics up his die, he feels the familiar weight, knowing that he woke up feels great even if reality isn't at the moment.

He showers, shaves the stubble that is barely there. He puts on a nice pair of slacks and shirt and vest. The vest is starched and stiff but That's okay because he knows he wont be doing a lot of moving today. The bruises are still aggravating him. He pulls on his matching jacket and heads to the warehouse.

As he walks down the street he feels like he's being watched so he takes a round-a-bout way stopping at a cafe and bookstore. This will make him late he knows but it is a necessity. It's eight thirty-four now. Whom ever was following him has stopped by now. Arthur can feel it, however, he still strolls toward the warehouse as if he isn't really going there. And slips in a door off the ally where he can see if anyone notices him.

He opens the door to their work-space Cobb looks up at him over the maze he is working on with Ariadne.

"Your late" he says dropping his gaze back to the maze.

"Yeah, well, I had to lose a tail," Arthur states.

"A tail?" Eames questions. "Are they on to us, dear?" he is sitting at his desk feet propped up with a file in his hand.

"Yeah, that would be the reason for following me," Arthur says going to his own desk.

"No need to be nasty, darling. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he smirks. Arthur shoots him a death glare but doesn't say anything. Eames continues. "ooh, maybe it wasn't your bed." he snickers. "Have a long night?"

"Eames, aren't you supposed to be reading that?" is all Arthur says before starting his own work. It's now nine oh four.

Something soft hits him on the top of his head, then again and again. He opens his eyes a realizes that he must have fallen asleep. He lifts his head from his arms and notices that there a about four or five paper balls on his desk. He sits up to stretch and regrets that he forgot his bruised ribs, again. He winces slightly and puts his arms down to clean away the paper. There is a shadow on his desk, he looks up. Eames is standing there with back to him but he can see the smirk the way his face is tiled inwards.

"What?" Arthur asks. Eames looks off to Cobb and Ariadne talking to their new chemist.

"Rough night?" he questions and Arthur can practically hear his laughter.

"Go away, Eames," Arthur says and Eames leaves. Arthur is gland when Eames is sent to watch the marks wife.

It's nine oh one in the evening when Arthur finally leaves the warehouse. He knows what will happen when he gets home and he is prepared for it. He wont be caught off guard because he is the worlds best point man. And nothing gets the best of him twice.

**A/N **

** almost one thousand words. Yes I like to spell out numbers. This will be a chapter fic so subscribe and review please. Chapter two will be up shortly. Also the last chapter of set me free will be up soon. Now please go forth and review!**


	2. Meaningful

**December seventh! Who's ready!**

**Chapter two- Your Guardian Angel**

It is nine twenty four. Arthur unlocks his apartment door and steps inside. He isn't surprised to see him there.

"Sean," he says. "We need to talk." his voice is even and strong. He left no room for discussion on this. Sean is up a hugging him and repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Arthur waits for him to let go but he doesn't. Sean starts to kiss his neck and Arthur pushes him off and moves further into his apartment.

"You no longer have that right," Arthur says evenly. Sean looks like someone has slapped him, he is in utter shock. And Arthur likes that he put this look on his face. Sean steps further into the apartment.

"The right?" he questions. "You're my boyfriend," he says this like he's sad but Arthur brushes it off.

"No, as of last night, you are nothing to me," Arthur says scathingly. "this has been coming for a long time now." he finishes. Leaning casually on the counter top.

"I love you," Sean pleads. Arthur cant control the sarcastic laugh that escapes his throat.

"Yes I can feel your love on my ribs," he says rubbing a hand over his abdomen.

"You can't leave," he hisses. "I love you!" he shouts.

"I don't love you!" Arthur shouts back. He notices the ways Sean hands curls up and he is prepared to fight.

"You not leaving," Sean says lowly before lunges towards Arthur fist ready. Arthur moves ways and pins his arm behind his back. He gives a few punches to the ribs to repay Sean for last night and moves away. Sean growls angrily and turns swinging. He clips Arthur jaw. Arthur stumbles back but regains his balance and gets Sean in the nose with a right hook. Sean pushes him back and Arthur is aware that he is by the front door. He stay there, lets Sean catch his breath. He lets Sean advance on him. As he is practically running towards Arthur he opens the door and lets Sean fall into the hallway. He quickly locks the door and puts the chain up. He goes to his room and pulls his belonging from the closet he can hear Sean banging on the door. _Stupid moron, left his key. _He chuckles. _To dumb to remember a spare. _He hears the wood groan. And quickens in his task. He has his suitcase out and is haphazardly stuffing it with his things. The banging stops. _Finally realized you're not getting in, huh. _Arthur thinks. He hears the chain pull tight and frowns. He closes his suitcase and sets it on the fire escape. He hears the wood splinter and realizes he's left his gun and suitcase with false identities under the bed.

"Shit," he curses. As he step down to get them. He can hear Sean in the apartment and knows he is coming towards the bedroom. His hand clutches the briefcase and he pulls it out slightly as a hand grips his slick hair. His hands fly up immediately to try and lessen the pain. Sean punches Arthur in his ribs and Arthur cries out.

"Your not leaving," Sean spit in his face. "I'll kill you before you do."he kisses Arthur hard on his lips biting roughly and Arthur forgets about his hair and pushes him away. They are now only inches apart.

"Go to hell," Arthur spits, then head butts Sean hard enough that they both see stars. Arthur retrieves his briefcase. And head towards the window. Sean grabs him and pulls him back and Arthur swing the briefcase back and hits him across his face with is. Sean stumbles backwards yelling in pain and Arthur is out the window and down the fire escape. The only thing he has left behind is a loaded red die.

Arthur walks to the nearest hotel. It is nine fifty nine when he checks in. he unpacks and find some night wear. He knows all of his nice suits will need to be pressed again but right now he cant be bothered. His hands are shaking again and he can feel a head ache coming on. The goes to the bathroom and turn on the shower. He removes his vest and shirt. And closes the door to see the damage. His ribs are a nasty color and he places a hand on them make sure they aren't broken. They hurt like hell when he touches them he can defiantly feel a crack. A hospital in his immediate future isn't going to be easily explained away. There's blood on his lips and he knows its his own. His hair is mussed and his jaw has bruise on it and is slightly swollen. He wonders how he even got to hotel secretary to rent him a room. He notices the hand print on his hip and wonders when he was grabbed hard enough there during the fight. The he notices the matching hand print on his left wrist. _Must have happened when he pulled me from the window. _Arthur thinks. He pulls his pant and briefs down and get in the shower. The water hurts his ribs more but the rest of him relaxes. He runs his hand through his hair and it hurts. He runs them all the way to the back to loosen up the strands then starts at the front again, he feels the lump on his forehead and winces. _A hospital defiantly_. He turns and lets the water hit his back as he washes. His back hurts too and he is half tempted to leave with his gun and put a bullet between Sean's eyes just ease the anger.

When he's finished washing he steps out the shower and wipes away the moisture that has collected on the mirror. He already looks better. The only real evidence of a fight being the left over bumps and bruises. He gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and grabs a false id set complete with medical insurance and heads out the door.

He hails a taxi and give the man a fifty dollar bill. "to the hospital please," he says. The man drives he constantly looks in the rear view mirror to make sure his attendant hasn't died. They arrive at the hospital and the man tells Arthur his bill is thirty one dollars and eighty cents but Arthur simply asks for his number to call when he's ready to go. Arthur heads into the hospital and the cabbie waits.

The hospital visit is short. The doctor inform him that one of his ribs are broken but he doesn't have a concussion so Arthur thinks he is fine then the doctor, upon seeing the hand marks and other bruises, asks if a rape kit is need and Arthur jumps out of skin.

"No," he halfway shouts, "it was just a fight." he gets up pulling his shirt on and walks out. Arthur walks outside and the cabbie is gone. He pulls out his phone and calls the number giving to him but no one answers. "Asshole," he states and starts to walk back to his hotel. He has the feeling he is being watched again and ducks into a crowded store. He pulls out his phone and goes to call Cobb. He really hates to have to do this but he doesn't really have a choice. Then he curses and pushes cancel before the call goes through. They are in La so Cobb is with his kids, he can't go there. He makes a mental not to never work close to home again. _Ariadne? _No he cant bring this mess to her, shes still trying to sort out some stuff with Cobb. _That only leaves Eames. _Eames is good. He's know how to evade people. He pushes send and holds the phone to his ear.

"Hello, love," Eames sounds so cheerful, Arthur smiles. It quickly vanishes.

"I'm being followed again," he whisperers.

"Where are you? I'll come rescue you," Eames whispers back although his tone is more playful.

"No," Arthur whispers hurriedly and he can tell the tone has shifted and hates that he let it slip out.

"Arthur are you alright?" He doesn't wait for a response. "if this person has caught onto you twice today you have to face him, darling," he says seriously. "let me meet you." he almost pleads.

"No," Arthur says, "how can I escape him with out fighting him?"

"Act casual, go up to a stranger and start a conversation, like you were meeting them." he sighs "it should throw him off the fact you doing a job."

"Okay," Arthur says, hanging up before Eames can get a word in.

He makes it back to his apartment, having taken Eames' advice and lost his shadow. The elevator dings and Arthur falters there is a slumped figure by his door his head is resting on his knees with his arms drawn up. Then he sees the boyish part in the hair and the tweed jacket and notices its Eames. He sighs and walks up to him. He puts a hand on his shoulder and Eames looks up startled.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur questions then adds. "How did you find me?" and Eames doesn't say anything for a moment he just stares wide eyed at Arthur.

"What happened to you?" he questions standing and Arthur steps back to let Eames move. He unlocks the door and steps inside leaving it open for Eames to follow.

"I had a tail," Arthur supplies weakly. And Eames scoffs. Arthur turns to look at him and Eames is already in his personal space. Pulling his right hand up.

"You called me at ten forty five. It is eleven oh two." the is no way you have been in a fight, to the hospital, and here in seventeen minutes," Arthur wants to pull his hand way before Eames can read the bracelet but Eames' cool hands feel so good on his. Eames glances down at Arthur's wrist and his grip tightens, not painfully so, but it is tighter and he steps closer and asks, "what happened to you, Arthur?" Arthur is surprised when Eames says his name like that. There is no teasing or smirk behind it. Eames says it like his name is meaningful. And when Arthur doesn't reply Eames drops his hand and wraps his arms around him. Arthur flinches and Eames releases him like he is fire. Arthur's hand goes to his ribs and he realizes that he is shaking slightly. He tries to stand still before Eames notices but once it has started he can't stop it. But he wants to because now Eames is repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' like he's done something wrong. And Arthur doesn't care about the pain he feels when pulls his shirt over his head to reveal discolored torso. And Eames is quiet. To quiet so Arthur starts taking.

"Last night me and Sean had an argument," he says shakily. "it got out of hand. And today I told him to leave and we fought again." and Arthur starts to tell the story half choking on the tears he wouldn't let fall.

Somewhere in the midst of his storytelling Eames had sat beside and put an arm around him. Arthur's head is resting on his knees. Arthur told him what the doctor had assumed happened and how the idea that it could have happened stayed him. How much of a failure he felt like for even letting Sean get away with the first brutality. How completely weak he felt for letting Sean chase him from the apartment.

"I'm so stupid," he finally ground out. "how could I not see this? Stupid."

"You are not stupid," Eames states firmly. "this isn't your fault."

"I feel like a dumb-ass." Arthur deadpanned.

Eames stood then and pulled Arthur up with him. "it's not your fault," he repeats. He puts his hand tenderly on Arthur's chest just above his ribs. "You didn't do this to yourself," whispers seeping his hand across Arthur's jaw. Arthur sighs and pulls Eames' hands away.

"Thank you, Mr. Eames," he says he walks to the bedroom and closes it almost completely. Eames hears the mattress creak softly and says:

"Go to sleep darling."

**A/N **

**so this is one long chapter but I didn't know how to break up. I hope you all enjoyed and review. The next one will be up soon. I didn't want Arthur to be a weakling and take the abuse so I wrote him as a bamf who fought back. Like it? or not? Wanna request something? Write it in your review!**


	3. Stay

**A/N this story has gotten so many reviews, favorites, and views that I shall post chapters as quick as possible. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and author alerted me! your all so kind. I don't own Inception and I make no money from this. This is sad fact. Enjoy! Oh and this was inspired by the Hurts song "Stay"**

**Stay**

When Arthur wakes up the next morning the first thing he see is the clock. It reads eight forty two and Arthur can't really bring himself care that he will be late for work. He gets up slowly and goes to the adjoining bathroom. He sees himself in the mirror and is glad that swelling has gone down and the bruises don't look so bad. His ribs still ache but he already knew they would. After using the toilet he goes to brush his teeth. He smiles when he sees an extra toothbrush in the little canister. After he's brushed his teeth, washed his face and tried to smooth his hair he leaves his room. It is now nine oh five.

Eames is shirtless, bent over an ironing board, and concentrating on his current task. His muscles bulge and straighten as he works out all the wrinkles in the shirt he is ironing. His tattoos flow with his arms as if he was born with them. Eames' hair is falling into his face slightly but Arthur can see the frustration in the tightness of his jaw. Arthur walks up to him a puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Eames?" he questions. Eames doesn't look up but the tension in his jaw fades.

"I'm trying to iron this bloody shirt," he sighs. "I know you wouldn't dare leave for work if it was wrinkled." he says and smile infects his voice. Arthur removes his hand from Eames' shoulder and heads toward the kitchen.

"It's okay," he says, "it doesn't have to be perfect. Besides I can't believe you know how to use an iron," he says teasingly.

"Oh darling, I'm offended," Eames stands and smirks at him and Arthur smirks back looking at Eames' bare chest. Eames walks to him and Arthur can see all his tattoos clearly now. Before he can say anything about them Eames puts his hand on Arthur's cheek and says "How are you feeling today, love?" the teasing tone has left his voice and he and Arthur can feel Eames' breath on his lips as the forger looks him in his eyes.

"The bruises don't hurt as much but my ribs are still an annoyance," he sighs out. The sigh hurts so he makes a note to not do that again.

"I mean you. Are you in a better place love?" Eames questions. And Arthur's puts his hand on Eames' and pulls it from his face, but he doesn't let go.

"Yeah," he states simply and Eames kisses his forehead and steps away as Arthur blushes.

"We're late for work darling. Come now, get dressed," Eames says as he pulls on a slightly wrinkled shirt form the couch and gives Arthur his neatly pressed clothing.

Arthur gets dressed in the bathroom. His pants from the night before lie on the floor. He bent to them digging in the pockets. Then he did it again before dashing out the room. He pulled all the clothes from his suitcase flinging them over his shoulder onto the floor, unzipping pocket and compartments. He knows that it isn't there but he searches frantically for it anyway. Eames hears the commotion and stands in the doorway, a frown on his face.

"Arthur," he questions. And Arthur looks back at him, then straightens.

"I have to go back," he says evenly. "I left my totem," he states quietly and makes to pass Eames but Eames doesn't move.

"I'm coming with you."

"You have to tail the mark's wife again. You can't go." Arthur tries his best to sound like this is simple but he can't quite manage it.

"Then you can't go either," Eames says. And Arthur doesn't want to but he pushes pass Eames because he knows he can't lean on him. Eames has been far more help this past day and half but Arthur knows that being weak get boring and that it isn't in his nature so he resolves to go and face this, whatever it is that waits at the apartment, head on. He puts on his jacket and walks to the door. Before he can get his shoes on strong arms are wrapping around his shoulders and a nose is nuzzling near his ear.

"Stay," Eames says in Arthur's ear his grip tightening slightly. He places a kiss below Arthur's ear. And they are pressed so close that Arthur can feel Eames' heartbeat, it feels like a birds fluttering wings. Eames says it again, "Stay with me," his head drops the Arthur's shoulder and when the point man doesn't respond Eames starts to pull away. Arthur turns, forgetting his shoes and wraps his arms around Eames. He touches their foreheads together but hesitates breathing the same air Eames is breathing. He and Eames look into each others eyes but neither says anything. Eames is too afraid of a repeat of what happened last night to move and hold Arthur closer. He doesn't want to hurt Arthur. And Arthur doesn't want Eames to become Sean's replacement. _Eames is worth so much more than to be someones replacement. _As Arthur thinks this he knows that Eames cannot be marks replacement because they are nothing alike. And he closes the small distance between their lips and kisses Eames. It only last a few seconds before Arthur is pulling away and Eames is using every once of self control he has to not pull Arthur back to him and kiss like the world is ending, because he's wanted thins for so long that he won't mess it up with a weak moment. Eames exhales a shaking breath and Arthur is on him again hugging him tightly to his chest. And Arthur doesn't care about the pain in his ribs.

"Arthur?" Eames questions because now he can feel Arthur wild heartbeat and it scares him.

"Yes, William, I'll stay." he kisses Eames head and Eames rest his arms lightly on Arthur's hips. Arthur pulls away.

"I guess I'll have to make another totem," he smiles, giving Eames another chaste kiss.

"Darling, you can think about it on our way to work," Eames returns the smile ten-fold and stands pulling Arthur to him. Neither of them notice that it's ten ten when they leave the hotel walking hand in hand to the warehouse.

"I feel like I'm being being watched," Arthur whispers to Eames as they walk.

"Well of course you're being watched darling," Eames smiles. "We are holding hands." Arthur shrugs but doesn't say anything else about it.

When they arrive at the warehouse Eames releases Arthur's hand and Arthur casually intertwines them again. Eames gives him a questioning look and Arthur smiles back a blush appears on his cheeks before he says:

"I'm not ashamed to love you." and Eames can't describe the feeling that these words have put into his entire being so he just kisses Arthur and says:

"Thank you." and the walk inside holding hands. Arthur has a content smile on his face and Eames grin is wide and goofy but he doesn't really care.

The grin disappears when they enter their work space and all eyes turned to them. The chemist having done his job wasn't present. Cobb looked from Arthur to Eames and back again but it was Ariadne who spoke first.

"Oh my god, Arthur! What happened to your face?" she questioned as she quickly crossed the room towards her two comrades.

"Gee thanks Ariadne," Arthur said squeezing Eames hand. "I had a tail," he supplied which wasn't a full on lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ariadne apologized for a tactlessness, and going back to Cobb who announced:

"Everyone back to work," Arthur knew Cobb would ask later and gave him a slight nod of thanks. Arthur and Eames parted and started to work.

Near one thirty Eames stood and stretched. "Would anyone like lunch?" he questioned.

A chorus of 'yes' went through the room. And Eames grabbed his jacket and wallet and went to kiss Arthur chastely. Cobb and Ariadne shared a smile. And Eames left. They all continued working. About twenty minutes after Eames left Cobb excused himself to call Miles and check on his children. When a knock sounded on the door. Arthur got up assuming Eames would need help with their food. He opened the door wide and stood rooted in shock that it was Sean standing there. Sean took advantage of Arthur's shock and sung hard, he reeled back into the office.

_Not here, _he thought. His eyes went to Ariadne who stood terrified and he got to his feet, preparing to fight. He sung back but Sean kicked him in his ribs. Exploiting his weak spot. Arthur cried out as Sean continued to kick him in ribs. Sean grabbed a fistful or Arthur's hair and pulled him up. Arthur couldn't see Ariadne anymore.

Ariadne's pov.

She had ducked behind her desk pulling out her cell phone and crawling over towards the door to get to Cobb. She felt horrible about leaving Arthur with this man but this was reality and she knew she'd only make this situation worse. She was in the hallway now. The phone to her ear running towards the farthest rooms she knew Cobb would be in.

"Hello, Ari," Eames answered.

"Eames!" she all but screamed, "There's a man here. He's attacking Arthur and I'm trying to find Cobb and I feel bad I – I left him alone and he-" she couldn't finish because the line went dead but she stopped in her tracks as she heard Arthur cry out again and the man yell.

"He can't have you!" and Arthur yelled in pain again. Ariadne started opening doors.

Arthur's pov.

Arthur was against a wall, his ribs hurt terribly and he wished this was a dream. Sean walk over towards him pulling a red die from his pocket.

"A loaded die, Arthur, what does this mean?" he grabbed Arthur's throat and squeezed "did he give it to you?" he moved his hand a little and started to bite at Arthur 's neck and Arthur tried to push him away, he crushed his body to the way wall harder. "He doesn't love you like I do." he says between breaths. And Arthur panics because this scares him. The thought the doctor had planted in his mind. And he screamed and kicked despite the pain. And Sean was pulling back sharply and shaking hands were on his face and full lips were moving in front of his eyes. All Arthur could hear was the blood pounding in his ears and he pushing the other person away. The other man left and Arthur felt like he could breath again and he tried to calm himself.

Cobb's pov

Cobb watches horrified as Arthur sits shaking on the warehouse floor muttering 'no' and 'Eames help me' like a chant. Then Eames walk toward him and Cobb hopes to never cross him as the forgers fist curl up and his eyes narrow. Eames growls before he punches the man in the face and coils back for another.

"Look at what you've done!" He shouts and Cobb moves and lets the onslaught come. He's glad he left Ariadne in the backroom away from this. And Eames yells and curses and swings at the other man. When the man is as bloody as Arthur is Eames pulls his gun and the room is silent Eames isn't yelling and the man isn't laughing, there is no sound of knuckle s on flesh anymore and Arthur has long since fallen silent as well. Eames cocks the gun and Cobb just watches because he can't think of a reason to not kill this man. Its doesn't seem like there is one. And Arthur is up wrapping his shaking arms around Eames he says:

"Stay with me." Eames exhales and responds:

"Arthur why would you save his life?" the gun is still train on it's target.

"You're a thief, not a murderer. Do you want to go on the run? Like Cobb had to? " he whispers.

"He'll never leave you alone," Eames tries.

"If he comes again, you can tear him limb form limb," Arthur says resolutely and Cobb can see that means it. "Leave" he commands and the man groans as he gets to his feet quickly and flees the warehouse. Arthur signs and clutches Eames tightly. "stay with me," he says again. And Cobb knows he should go back to Ariadne now because he knows she needs him as much as they need each other. He leaves the room, looking back once and seeing the tears falling freely from Eames eyes as he apologizes while looking over Arthur's new bruises. He picks up the red die from the floor and drops it in the trash.

Regular pov.

Eames hands are shaking as he rips the sleeve of his shirt and wets it. Cleaning the blood from Arthur's neck. He frowns at the bite marks and and continues gently dabbing at it like the water will make them go away. Arthur is still shaking and Eames feels like he did the night before.

"I won't-" he trails off dropping his hands.

"I know," Arthur replies pulling his hands up and intertwining their fingers. He offers Eames a small smile. "It's just. I cant believe. I came so close. If you hadn't." he stopped, brow furrowing.

"I was down the street darling, when Ari called. Cobb got here before me. He pulled him off. Cobb stopped it," he said and Arthur could hear the relief in Eames voice. Eames looks Arthur in the eyes and puts his hand to the first button of his shirt.

"May I have a look? Darling your ribs." he clarifies and Arthur clears his throat and nods. Eames fingers are shaking as he undoes the buttons. His fingers brush Arthur's collar bone and Arthur gasps and a blushes rises on his chest. Eames stops and pulls his hands away. Arthur grabs him and says:

"Eames it was just a touch," he blushes. "I'm sensitive there." there is a ghost of a smirk on his lips and this alone bring Eames back to himself.

"Darling, I'll remember that," he smirks back and adds, "You're absolutely flushed." he goes back to his task and runs his ringers over his loves ribs. Arthur inhales sharply and grabs Eames' arm.

"Love, you need a doctor," he gently pulls Arthur up. "Come on I'll take you." Eames helps Arthur with his shirt and brushes his collar bone to try and ease the pain. Arthur reaction is the same.

"You're a tease," he says as Eames leads him from the restroom they go back to the main room where they find Cobb and Ariadne sitting they are openly holding hands talking with a man Arthur notices as the doctor the extracted information for a while ago. The doctor stands and extends his hand to Arthur who shakes lazily.

"Hello, Arthur, I'm here to examine you." and Arthur has never been so thankful for Cobb being Cobb in all his life.

The doctor gives Arthur some pain medicine and tell him to take it easy for a dew weeks so his ribs can heal. He gives Arthur his phone number and looks at Eames who hasn't let go of Arthur's hand the entire examination.

"take good care of him. Make sure he gets plenty of nourishment and water. No coffee," he looks at Arthur. "i can tell you live by it." he says and shakes hands with Cobb and nods to Eames as he leaves.

"okay, Eames take Arthur home. Take my car, I can ride with Ariadne. We're postponing this job until further notice."

"Cobb," Arthur says. And Cobb looks at him and rubs his hand over his hair like he does when his kids get rowdy.

"We can't work without a point man and forger," he says and in this moment Eames loves him for knowing that he would be leaving a sick Arthur behind. While they worked. Arthur loved work too much to be left on the sidelines. Ariadne pulls her hand from Cobb's gently and places it on Arthur's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I left," she says speaking for the first time since she saw him.

"I'm not," Arthur says. "he would have hurt you too," Arthur says giving her hand a light pat. "I'll see you soon okay." he says as Eames helps him up and out the door.

"Let's go home," Cobb say to Ariadne.

**A/N okay so the next chapter will be up soon. I hoe you all enjoyed this one. Let me know. There will be some fluff coming your way. Because the angst and hurt is suffocating me. Review please. Check me out on youtube miamars!**

**a/n two. Okay so I tried to post this and it turns out the stupid snow took away the the internet so I'm sorry dears but, you'll have to wait this was supposed to be posted on saturday but now I don't know when it will be posted.**


	4. You and Your hand

**A/N thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, of faved this story! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**You and Your Hand**

It's been three weeks since "Sean." That's what they call the whole ordeal. Three weeks since Sean went missing, three weeks since Eames has left Arthur alone for any length of time. Three weeks that Arthur has been in Eames' hotel room. Arthur is going stir crazy. He has cleaned, exercised, cooked, then re-cleaned and he still has nothing to do. His ribs still ache but only a little, their no longer broken but they still ache dully. Eames comes in and Arthur hears the footfalls of more than one person. Ariadne and Cobb follow Eames in each holding the tiny hands of their kids. James and Phillipa bean up at Arthur and bound towards him. He hugs them like they're his own. They're both happily screaming:

"Uncle Arthur!" and Arthur is so unbelievably happy. He loves these kids. He was there when they were born and its been almost four weeks since he's seen them. Even when he and Cobb were on the run between jobs he'd go and see them and Cobb wouldn't ask for pictures because he knows its not the same as seeing them in person.

"Hey, munchkins," he says kissing each one on the cheek.

"We brought pizza!" Phillipa squeals happily.

"Yep," James beams and the kids are off chasing each other and exploring this new place they've come to. Arthur stands and hugs Ariadne , then Cobb.

"How are you?" Ariadne asks smiling because she can already see how he is.

"Good, although I'm bored out of my mind! I'm glad you all are here."

"Oh, darling you wound me," Eames says dramatically, leaning on the counter with his hand on his heart, "my company is so dull?" he questions wiping away tears that aren't there but giving the game away with his small smirk.

Arthur goes to the counter and kisses him, "welcome home," he says and then whispers "of course you little for me when you don't _do _anything _for _ me," he says and Eames loves Arthur even more for being so raunchy in front of other people. He responds:

"Good things come to those who wait," and kisses Arthur grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the living room. The kids have found the printer paper and James is drawing and Phillipa is writing her name.

They all sit and chat. James jumps up form his drawing and pokes Arthur's knee.

"You it," he points. "run, phil'pa! It!" they both start to scream happily as Arthur runs slowly after them the both hide under the bed darting back out when Arthur finds them. They run back to the living room and behind the couch where Cobb, Ariadne, and Eames are sitting. Arthur walks to the couch and kisses Eames lightly.

"You're it," he smirks. And darts behind the couch the kids scream and Arthur says "shuusss, Uncle Eames is it. He'll get us." the excited screaming stops.

"I wonder where they've gone to?" Eames questions and then there are four people running around the hotel room.

It is late and the kids have long since fallen asleep in the love seat, the adults are cleaning the mess made by this little visit. Eames picks up trash, Arthur puts everything in it respective spots, and Cobb and Ariadne work on the kitchen.

When Arthur closes the door on friends and their children he isn't tried. He wants this day to continue because it's been one of the best that he had in a long time. Eames is sitting lazily on the couch watching television. Arthur sits beside him and interweaves their fingers.

"Thank you for today," Arthur says he leans up a kisses Eames. Eames returns it and pulls their fingers apart, pulling Arthur up to straddle him and resting his hands on his hips. Arthur rests his forehead against Eames'.

"Eames," Arthur says looking directly into his eye's "I love you." He states and kisses Eames deeply. Eames wraps his hands around Arthur and deepens the kiss. They kiss until they're out of breath and Arthur is running his over Eames' clothed body, their breath comes out in stutters and Arthur unbuttons the top button of Eames' shirt kissing hungrily at his neck Eames moans pulls at Arthur shirt Arthur sits up and removes the garment as Eames kisses the skin as it becomes available to him. Arthur arches into Eames' mouth and moans softly. He pushes himself up from the couch and pulls Eames by his shirt kissing him as they make their way to the bedroom. Arthur lets go of the shirt Eames has completely unbuttoned so that he can remove it and holds onto his neck. His fingers makes little crescent marks but Eames doesn't notice. He can only feel Arthur's warm, bare skin against his, his tongue in his mouth, hips of the man he loves pushing into his own. Arthur moves his mouth down to Eames' tattooed shoulder kissing every inch lovingly. His fingers dance across Eames' skin and his lover shudders against him.

"Arthur," he pants out as his hands travel down his back to the waist band of his pants. "You and your hands," he moans as Arthur slips them underneath his clothing.

**A/N Well I wanted to write the sexy times but I have to keep it teen so you guys should check out my other story "sink into me" if you want some a/e smut! How'd you like this chapter? Leave me a review please!**


	5. Come here boy

**Okay so this will be the last chapter. Then its off to another story! I think I'll write an action, slash one. With humor of course! Let me know what you think! I got the dvd! but I don't own the concepts or characters of Inception! -sad-**

**Come Here Boy**

_Saito is a God. _Arthur thinks as he finally opens his laptop. Typing away happily. It's been way too long since he did any work. And the familiar process is relaxing and _fun _he realizes that he actually loves his job. Saito called Cobb a few hours ago with a job for one his clients and Cobb could turn him away after he gave him his life back. That and the serious payout the client was willing to give for the extraction of his wife's lover's name and other information. So the whole team was together in a new warehouse, that didn't really look like a warehouse but an actual office, that Saito had provided. Yusuf had rejoined as their chemist even though the job was easy. A folded airplane glided over his laptop a hit the keys lightly. Arthur looked up to see Eames high-five Yusuf. The two were like children.

"Good shot," Yusuf says and hands Eames a five dollar bill. He sees Arthur glare and stands saying "Well, I've got compounds brewing," he scurries to his office and Cobb chuckles as Arthur glares at Eames.

"Forgive me pet, you were staring at your computer screen smiling, I called your name but you didn't answer," offers as an excuse. Arthur's glare grows.

"Maybe because I'm actually doing work, you should try it," he sends the plane back to him.

"I don't have any work, a forger isn't really needed for this job," Eames pouts. "I'm antsy."

Arthur ignores him and starts typing again, Eames starts sighing loudly and before Arthur knows what coming out his mouth he says:

"Keep sighing like that and I'll be forced to give a reason the sigh," the room grows quiet and Arthur looks around. Ariadne is blushing, Cobb is smirking, Saito has an eyebrow arched, Yusuf has struck his out of his office and is grinning with mirth and Eames has a really weird look on his face. A look between triumph and disbelief. He dramatically sighs again then says:

"Come here boy," he smirks. "I'm waiting." he opens his arms to Arthur. Arthur knows this can't get much worse but they're among friends and Arthur knows that Eames thinks he won't do anything. Arthur rises from his chair and walks seductively to the forger. He puts a finger under Eames chin and tilts his head upward.

"I think you'll agree that 'boy' is not the best pet name you've come up with," he leans in and kisses the forger, who is practically stunned. He gently pushes Eames back on his desk and straddles him never releasing his mouth, he lightly pushes his hips against the forger and pulls his lips away because he knows that Eames will moan at this gesture. And Eames doesn't disappoint he moans and goes to grab at Arthur but the point man is already moving back to his desk. Laughing loudly hes says:

"Now find something to do Mr. Eames," he sits back at his computer and looks back to Eames.

"But, I-you, darling," Eames huffs out. He is flushed and Cobb doesn't try to contain his laughter.

"Work," Arthur says.

"You really are a paradoxical stick-in-the-mud," he says. "Teasing me like that, then you leave out to dry."

"Well, then plot a revenge or something, I don't care just stop talking and disrupting me." Arthur goes back to his computer and can hear Eames moving around. He smiles, secretly.

"Darling do you have-" Arthur holds out a pen and brushes his fingers against Eames and neither noticed that whole room hasn't started moving again. The point man and the forger are both hard at work. Both smirking widely and happy to be where they are.

**Well that's all for this one. The next stories will be fun and smutty and teasing! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

** Paradox-Imagination**


End file.
